Summerland: Season 3
by xoxobabe
Summary: My idea of a season 3. We didn't get to see one so I figured I would continue where they left off. Two news characters are introduced, giving more possible storylines. Continues where the season 2 finale left off. Give it a chance!
1. Season 3 Preview

SUMMERLAND FANFICTION

Title: Season 3

Author: Olivia xoxobabe

Rating: T

Cast:

ava gregory iii LORI LOUGHLIN

johnny durant iii SHAWN CHRISTIAN

susannah rexford iii MERRIN DUNGEY

jay robertson iii RYAN KWANTEN

bradin westerly iii JESSE MCCARTNEY

erika spalding iii TAYLOR COLE

kara mancini iii DEVON WEIGEL

bailey mancini iii JORDAN MADLEY

nikki westerly iii KAY PANABAKER

cameron bale iii ZAC EFRON

derrick westerly iii NICK BENSON

Plot: Season three of Summerland. Continues from any cliffhangers and continues through what most of the fans wanted to see happen in some parts of the show. Previews for the next chapter will be shown at the end of the newly updated chapter. Even though there is no posted plot I do have good storylines for my idea for a season three. Please give it a shot.

This is my idea for a season three. Everything is season one and two obviously happened. I will be starting the first two or three chapters with directly after and then it will be three months later for the new school year to start.

Notes: As for the ages in season 3:

Ava and Susannah are 35; Johnny is 36; Jay is 29; Erika is 24; Kara is 19; Bradin is 18; Bailey is 17; Nikki and Cameron are 15. Derrick is 10.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Summerland. All I own is what I'm writing and my own characters that are in this particular story.


	2. 3x01: Bring Me to Life

A/N: Hey guys. So I'm about to start the first chapter. I was planning on picking up exactly where they left off. For some reason I thought they had cliffhangers but it pretty much told us what was going to happen. So I've decided to skip a few days rather than pick up exactly when Ava and Johnny kissed. But don't worry, I'm not changing anything else I was planning on doing.

A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N

SUMMERLAND

Guest staring: Lauren Graham as 'Gina'

Episode 3x01: Bring Me to Life

Playa Linda, California

Ava was in her bedroom getting ready for her date with Johnny. She couldn't believe she was going out with Johnny once again. Just a few nights ago, while they were on the beach, they both realized they needed to be together. It was their fate. They had dated many years ago but yet still were a great part of their lives. He had been there for her like Susannah and Jay were when her sister and brother-in-law died, leaving her Bradin, Nikki, and Derrick. The only one thing she was hoping for this time around was not just having a good time, but possibly a real future. One where she didn't have to find another possible husband. Having her neice and nephews living with her under her care made her want to have a family. Sure she had her fashion career to think about but now her top priority had changed. Friends and family were the only things you really needed in life. Without them the world didn't seem like a place she wanted to be in. Maybe there really was something good in her sister and brother-in-law dying; she wouldn't know or understand what it was like to have a family such as the one she had now.

Susannah was waiting downstairs with Johnny while he waited for Ava to come downstairs. After ten minutes had gone by without a word from her, she decided to see what was taking her so long. She knocked on her door. After hearing no answer, she walked into Ava's bedroom.

Ava looked at her door and saw Susannah. "How long have you been there?" asked Ava, slighty surprised.

"Just a few seconds. I knocked but there was no answer." she explained while moving over to sit on her bed that was covered in clothes. "I see the clothes are attacking."

Ava turned around and rolled her eyes. "I couldn't decide what to wear. I still don't." She looked down at the outfit she was currently wearing.

"Well you look fine." And she really did. She had on a black dress with diamond earrings, a silver bracelet, and a diamond necklace. One she remembered to be given to her by Johnny for their first anniversary.

Ava appeared doubtful. "Are you sure? Not overdoing it, underdoing it?"

"Well," Susannah started, "I don't know how much you're doing it," she joked, "but you look perfectly fine. Now go down before he changes his mind or you do." Susannah got off the bed and pushed Ava towards the stairs.

Ava walked downstairs and saw Johnny waiting on the couch. She cleared her throat, letting her know of his presence.

When Johnny heard Ava, he got off the couch and turned around. "You look absolutely stunning." He said, taking in her beauty.

"Thank you. You look great yourself." She said smiling, taking in his tux. She always loved him in one.

"Shall we?" He asked guiding her towards the door. When they were outside, he opened her door and closed it when she was in. He then proceeded to get into the driver's side. Once he was in, he drove to the restaurant.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Honolulu, Hawaii

Kara was in her room looking at her InStyle magazine when she heard a loud bang come from the living room. She already had an idea about what it was but it never hurt to check. She got off of her bed and opened her bedroom door to find her mother on the floor. She quickly rushed over to her side to help her up. "Mom. Come sit on the couch."

"I'm fine." Her mother yelled, slighty drunk.

"I'm trying to help you." Kara said, trying to keep her voice calm. It was hard for her around her mother to keep her cool. Especially when she was drunk. She loved her mother but she knew she was a bad example for Bailey and herself. Her mother just never understood that.

Gina made her way to the couch with the help of her daughter. She quickly fell asleep, leaving Kara to clean up the mess her mother had made.

Kara looked down at the cups, sunflower seeds, and spilled coke on the carpet. She shook her head. "I can't believe this." She made her way to her sister's room and opened the door, not bothering to knock. She was on a mission and this mission was one she had to accomplish before it drove her to drink herself.

Bailey was on her bed watching the local surfing channel. She loved the beach and especially surfing. A few years ago, when she was fourteen, she had started surfing. Sure it was considered late at fourteen if you lived in Hawaii but at least she knew how to now. That was all that mattered. Back then, waking up at five in the morning to catch some killer waves was like living in hell. She hated getting up that early. Now, she was up at four and by the water no later than four thirty. She saw her sister barge into her room, knowing full well something was up. "What now?" She knew of her mother's daily routine and didn't approve of it. Sure she drank herself, but not to the extent of her mother and not every night.

Kara didn't even wait a few seconds before answering. "We're leaving." She commanded.

"What?" Bailey was surprised. Never had her sister ever talk about leaving. Maybe she had thought about it but she had never actually spoke to her about it. "Where are we going to go?"

Kara nodded her head. "I think you know." She stared at her sister for a few seconds. "I'm booking two tickets to California. Be ready in a half hour okay?"

Bailey nodded her head, cueing Kara she would and that she could leave. She looked around her ocean green walls. She was going to miss her bedroom, her friends, and the waves. You could surf in California but there were no waves anywhere else like Hawaii. She grabbed her duffel bag and started packing her clothes along with her other belongings. She grabbed her surfboard and headed downstairs.

When Kara entered her pink and orange room, she grabbed her suitcase and packed all the items she couldn't live without. She grabbed a peice of paper and pen and started writing a letter to her mother, explaining where they were and why they had left. She finished quickly and then headed downstairs, taking the note and her suitcase with her. She put the note down on the dining room table and looked at her sister. "Ready?"

Bailey nodded. She got out her cell phone and called a cab, while Kara called the airport for tickets. Twenty minutes later the cab arrived to take them to the airport.

A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N

Hey guys. I hoped you liked the beginning. I wasn't planning on having just these two scenes but I changed my mind.

Next on Summerland: Ava still doesn't know which restaurant they are going to. Where they go is considered a special place where you can tell he fully thought about it.

Bailey and Kara arrive in California and visit someone they know very well. How will they get along with everyone else?


	3. 3x01: Bring Me to Life 2

SUMMERLAND

Guest staring: Lauren Graham as 'Gina'

Episode 3x01: Bring Me to Life

_back to the program_

**Playa Linda, California: Mona's Sandbar**

After a twenty-five minute comfortable drive on the road, Johnny and Ava arrived at their destination. Ava looked out the window at the restaurant he had chosen. "Mona's Sandbar? Trying to save money?" she joked. Johnny was once a real estate agent but not too long ago he decided to open a restaurant. Mona's Sandbar wasn't the original name of the restaurant. It wasn't until Mona, one of Johnny's girlfriends, had died in a car accident.

Johnny looked over at her. "No. That's not the reason."

Ava smiled. "Yeah." She knew that he didn't take what she said seriously. That was just how they were. Even years ago they would always joke.

Ava and Johnny walked into Mona's Sandbar. Ava looked around and saw that the whole place was empty. There was no one in sight. She was interrupted in her thoughts when she heard Johnny. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Ava nodded while Johnny went into the kitchen. The place looked amazing as it always did. The only difference she saw was at one table. It was nicely set up with candles and red placemats. There was also a bottle of wine in ice. A few minutes later, Johnny exited the kitchen with two plates of lasagna. "Hope you don't mind lasagna." He put the plates down on the table and then guided Ava into her seat, pulling it back and then back in when she was seated.

Ava smiled. "No not at all. I see why you decided to have our date here. We can go out and get out of the house, spend time alone, and still be in a restaurant."

Johnny sat down across from Ava. "Exactly. Can I pour you a glass of wine?" He asked as he grabbed the wine bottle out of the ice bucket and proceeded to pour into the two glasses on the table.

Ava smiled. "Please." After a few moments of comfortable silence she looked at Johnny in the eyes. "I'm glad that Nikki sort of pushed us together again."

"Well," said Johnny, nodding, "I think deep down it was always there. It just hasn't been at the surface and last night those feelings decided it was time."

Ava thought about what he said. When she found out he was dating Mona she knew she had those feelings for him. Of course she didn't do anything about it. She wanted to but she could never do that to Johnny. She could tell he had been happy with her. Johnny and Ava ate most of their dinner talking about their past.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Playa Linda, California: The Beach House**

Susannah and Jay were in the living room watching TV. Susannah and nothing else to do and she was single, adding to the reason of why she had nothing to do. She could always work on their fashion company but she wasn't in the mood. Isabelle, Jay's pregnant girlfriend, took Danny, her son, to visit her ex-husband. It didn't bother him since he knew she didn't plan on leaving her for him and she was pregnant with his child.

Nikki was in her bedroom, talking on her cellphone with Cameron. She found out he was planning on coming back to Playa Linda in a week or two. She couldn't wait. As of now they were friends, but she hoped one day soon they might be a couple once again. Maybe Cameron was her Johnny and she was her Ava.

Derrick was in his room rolling around on his skateboard even though Susannah and Ava had told him countless times to never do that in the house. They didn't want to have to replace the wooden floor.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Playa Linda, California: Airport/The Beach House**

Kara and Bailey were finally in California after spending two and a half hours on the airplane. They quickly got their bags at the baggage claim and hailed a cab to take them to their destination. Their was heavy traffic, resulting in a fifty minute ride opposed to a twenty minute ride. And an increase in the bill. They didn't have much of their money with them. What they had was in their bank account in Hawaii and they had very little cash on them. That was something Kara realized they should have thought about. When the cab stopped, they got out and grabbed their bags. They looked up at the deep blue beach house they were hoping to call home.

"Nice. Right on the beach." Commented Bailey as she saw the beach was an easy access from the house. She could technically be out until the early hours of the morning. "I haven't been here in so long."

Kara nodded. "Yeah. I know. Hopefully it's okay that we're here. If not we'll have to find a hotel or something. Shouldn't be hard since it's California but it's hard on the money issue. We should start looking for jobs if we're going to be staying."

Bailey nodded and along with her sister, started walking to the residence. Bailey knocked on the door a few times and waited for an answer. She knew there were a bunch of people that were living there. She just hoped the one they were looking for was there.

Susannah heard the knocking on the door and got up to answer it. When she did, she saw two teenage girls with bags and a surfboard. "Can I help you?"

Jay turned around when he heard Susannah ask whoever was at the door if she could help them. He was always curious when it was someone they didn't know at the door.

Bailey spoke up. "Yeah. We're actually looking for Johnny. Is he here?" Bailey looked past Susannah, seeing if she saw Johnny. Instead she saw another male.

Susannah looked back at Jay with a questioning look in her eye and then back at the girls. "No. He's out right now. You are?" She didn't want to be rude but she wanted to know how these girls knew Johnny. They were a little young to be one of Johnny's ex-girlfriends and she knew Johnny would never go out with an underage girl.

"We're Johnny's neices. My mom is his sister. I'm Kara and this is Bailey." Kara introduced, holding out her hand.

Bailey raised her hand and slighty waved.

Susannah stepped aside. "I'm Susannah and that's Jay. Do you want to come in?"

The girls nodded and walked inside, leaving their bags and surfboard next the door where it was out of the way.

_commercial break_

A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N

Each episode will deal with either two or three different storylines. And there is no set number of episodes for season three of summerland just because 13 is really short story wise, especially for me. I can never write long enough chapters. It would take too long for me. Sure I can update every three or four days but wouldn't you rather pretty often?

Let me just say a couple things also so you can expect how often I will update based on how busy or not busy I am. I'm done with school on Wednesday and I work but I'm not sure how much I will be working. So far the most has been six hours a day but I just started and I don't know how much they want me working. I'll update on that as soon as I know.

And for Cynthia and anyone else: I will be using every character listed on the cast list on the summary page. It's just some plots focus on more of certain people. But don't worry.

Each episode will have about three or four chapters.That way it's more likely of an episode having a lot going on with a lot of the characters. And I would be able to update often just based on that.


	4. 3x01: Bring Me to Life 3

Answers/Comments from your reviews:

Cynthia1993: Hey. I'm glad you like it and yeah I think I get what you mean. You actually see it as a show in your head playing out with the switching scenes and my chapter breaks are the commercial breaks. About right?

pinkflamingos988: Hey. Thanks. And I've decided to take that part out of the second part just because it could give me a good storyline for this season. Don't worry though. It will be back and you can actually see everyone's reactions. Maybe we'll even celebrate his birthday.

JustTheGirl07: Not at all. I want to hear what everyone thinks. I wasn't sure if people wanted to know what everyone was doing or not. But I figured it could be one of those scenes where they show the cast without hearing them actually. But pretty much I will focus on one or more plots.

jennlynn2007: Lol. That's funny. Well if you still decide to I'll read it.

A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N

SUMMERLAND

Guest staring: Lauren Graham as 'Gina'

Episode 3x01: Bring Me to Life

_back to the program_

**Playa Linda, California: The Beach House**

Jay turned off the television set and then turned to Susannah. "Should we call Johnny?" He wasn't sure. On the one hand, he had a date with Ava after awhile and two, his family was here without warning.

Susannah shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we should call and see what he wants to do?" She asked confused.

"Well we could just hang out on the beach. That way you can still have your privacy or whatever and Uncle Johnny can still have his date. He needs to be getting married soon anyway." She said laughing.

"Well I agree with you there." Susannah paused. "If you want, you can stay in the house or go out on the beach. "I'm going to call him anyway." She went to grab the phone off of the charger and dialed Ava's number.

Bailey turned around, walked up the steps towards the front door and grabbed her surfboard. "Well I'll be on the beach until Uncle Johnny gets here." She was at the door when Kara stopped her.

"You can't go out at night. What if you hit rocks or something?" asked Kara seriously.

Bailey pretended to think for a moment. "Then it will really hurt like hell." She was about to go outside again when she was stopped once again.

Jay stood up. "You surf?"

Bailey just nodded her head.

"Please. She skipped school more than once to go surfing." Said Kara laughing. She herself couldn't blame Bailey for skipping school to partake in something she loved doing. Kara did the same thing except she replaced surfing with shopping.

"Well if you ever need anything, I've got a surfboard shop. Since you're Johnny's family I'll give you some kind of discount."

"Thanks." Replied Bailey, who then went out to catch some waves in the ocean.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Playa Linda, California: Mona's Sandbar**

Ava had just finished her last bite of lasagna. "So I have a question."

"What's that?" asked Johnny, as he filled their wine glasses.

"Do we consider this our first date or what it is," she paused, thinking, "our millionth one?"

Johnny laughed. "I don't think it really matters. But since we're starting fresh I would say our first."

Ava laughed and then heard her phone ringing. She took it out to see who it was and sighed when she saw it was the house number. "Oh I hope nothing's wrong over there." She flipped open her phone and answered. "Hey Susannah. Is everything okay with the kids?"

Susannah answered her quickly. "Oh no. They're great. They've been quiet," she paused, "maybe a bit too quiet. I should check on them. Anyway I actually have something to tell Johnny. Could you put him on?"

"Yeah." Ava then gave the phone to Johnny, wondering what was so important. Susannah knew what this date meant to them.

"What's up Susannah?"

"You can stay on your date if you want, I just thought I would let you know and you can make up your mind as to what you want to do. Your neices, Kara and Bailey, are over here right now." explained Susannah as she told Johnny the situation.

Johnny was shocked. "What? Why are they there? Did they say?"

"No. They just said they were here to see you." After a few seconds of silence Susannah decided to find out what was going on. "Well what are you going to do?"

Johnny sighed. "As much as I want to stay here and finish our date, I have to find out what's up with them. I have an idea but I still need to know exactly and it'll be on my mind until I figure out what."

Susannah nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Okay. I'll let them know."

Johnny hung up the phone and then gave it back to Ava, who was looking at him curiously. "Susannah told me my neices were there so I'm really sorry but I have to find out why. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Ava stood up and shook her head. "No not at all. I know what it's like. I had a great night anyway so you don't need to make it up to me. Just a second date would be nice. Should we clean this up?"

Johnny shook his head. "I got it." He quickly grabbed the plates and let them run under water so the food wouldn't stick to the plates and then left. He could always clean it up in the morning. Johnny and Ava left the restaurant and headed back home.

**Playa Linda, California: Beach**

Kara was sitting on the beach, watching her sister surf. As much as it looked fun, she would probably never surf. She took a drink of her soda Susannah had offered her and closed her eyes. She loved being out at night with the breezes that came her way. It was relaxing.

Johnny arrived home and then went outside to the water where his nieces were. As he got closer, he saw Kara sitting on the beach. From behind he wasn't able to tell which was which but he knew Kara never surfed and Bailey always surfed. "Hey Kara. How are you?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

Kara looked over at her uncle and hugged him. "I'm good I suppose. You?"

Johnny nodded. "Are you here because of your mother?"

Bailey had come back to the beach and heard her uncle's question. "Of course we are." He gave her uncle a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down next to him. "We were kind of wondering if we could stay here. We just can't do it anymore. It's not just once a month, it's everyday now."

"It's okay with me if you stay here but I have to make sure it's okay with everyone else. But I'm sure it will so don't worry." Johnny stared out into the ocean, thinking of what his childhood was like with his mother drinking all the time.

Kara laughed. "I guess we're the only good ones in the family huh?" Their grandmother was an alcoholic, their mother was an alcoholic, and their father was in jail.

"Yep." Said Johnny, standing up. "How about we go talk to the others? Or I will and just let you guys know the outcome?"

Bailey and Kara agreed and together, they went inside the house.

_commercial break_

A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N

Hey guys! Hope you liked it and please review. I have decided there will be five parts in each episode. And don't worry, there will be other characters soon. Promise.


	5. 3x01: Bring Me to Life 4

SUMMERLAND

Guest staring: Lauren Graham as 'Gina'

Episode 3x01: Bring Me to Life

_back to the program_

**Playa Linda, California: Beach House Exterior**

Johnny, Kara, and Bailey were on their way into the house when Kara stopped walking. "Maybe you should talk to them first. That way it won't seem like we're making them say it's okay by being there in front of them."

Johnny was confused. "What do you mean?"

Kara looked at Bailey and nodded, understanding what her sister meant. "She wants you to go in and talk to them first. If we're in there when you ask then they might seem obligated too and not be able to say no if we're right there." She said explaining it to her clueless uncle.

Johnny didn't think that would be the case with his friends but he agreed. If it was what his nieces wanted then he would follow it. As long as it was something reasonable, that is. "Okay," he said, nodding, "I'll be right back." With that, Johnny walked into the house and closed the doors.

Bailey took a seat on one of the benches and looked at Kara, who was pacing back and forth between the main house and the smaller house, normally used as a guest house. "Stop you're going to give me a headache."

Kara ignored her sister. "What if we can't stay here? We don't exactly have the money for an apartment or a hotel for that many nights."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "We can always go back to Hawaii and stay with one of my friends." Bailey had friends in high school and some in college. The ones in college were mostly in dorms but there were a few that had their own apartments. And it wouldn't be boring to live with them considering they had parties every weekend.

It was Kara who now rolled her eyes. "You mean one of your boy toys? No thank you." Kara knew how Bailey was and she didn't care for that lifestyle. She was the type of girl who could only date one guy and sleep with that guy at least three months into the relationship. Sometimes it was even more than that.

Bailey laughed slightly. "Well if they offered us to stay there then why not? It's better than going back home to mom and you know it." She said giving her a knowing look.

Kara just nodded in return and anxiously awaited the answer from her uncle.

**Playa Linda, California: Beach House Interior**

Johnny walked into the house and found Ava and Susannah sitting down on the stools. Jay was pouring himself a glass of coke. Johnny stood near the island so he was across from Ava and Susannah. He waited a few seconds before talking.

Ava waited for Johnny to tell them what was going on but when he didn't, she thought she would ask. "Well?"

Johnny sighed. "They're having problems with my sister. She's into booze like my mother was. Anyway they were wondering if they could stay here." He looked at each of them. He knew the living arrangements would be tight but hopefully they were willing to work with it.

"We're not exactly fit to have more people in this house." Said Susannah. With a look from Johnny, Susannah then put her hands up. "Just stating the obvious."

"Well Jay, you're going to be leaving soon anyway so they could always stay in the living room or up with Nikki until he moves out. You are living with Isabelle still right?" asked Ava. Jay had gotten Isabelle pregnant not too long ago and they both decided he should live with her so he could help her when she needs help and look after Danny.

Jay nodded his head. "Yeah. Sounds like you're trying to get rid of me earlier." he said, jokingly.

"So what's our final decision? It's obviously fine with me." stated Johnny.

Susannah and Ava agreed it was okay with them. "You did it for my neice and nephews. Of course it's okay with me." She couldn't say no after everything he had done for her.

"My stuff won't be ready to leave for awhile so until then they'll have to stay somewhere else." After a few moments of silence and everyone thinking he was saying no he spoke up. "I meant in the house not somewhere else as in out there." He said clearing up his small error.

Johnny nodded. "So they're staying?"

**Playa Linda, California: Beach House Exterior**

After everyone agreed, Jay went outside and saw the two girls, Kara and Bailey. He said a quick goodnight to them since it was late and then continued to enter his room. Once inside, he shut the door, leaving the two girls to themselves, not knowing what the verdict was.

Bailey got up and walked inside with Kara following closely behind.

**Playa Linda, California: Beach House Interior**

Susannah was now no longer in the kitchen. Ava and Johnny were the only ones left. "Well?" asked Bailey, making her presence known.

Johnny turned around and smiled. "Of course you can stay. I told you it was fine, didn't I?"

Kara smiled, relieved to have somewhere to call home where she wouldn't have to take care of her mother. "Technically you said it was okay with you. You still had to check with everyone else." She then turned to Ava. "I'm Kara. It's nice to meet you."

Ava smiled. She had met them a few times before but they were young then and she wouldn't be able to recognize them if she hadn't known it was them just like they wouldn't remember her. "Ava. I haven't seen you since you were young."

Bailey remembered who Ava was. "You two dated years ago right? I remember him talking about you and I've seen you in pictures. I'm Bailey."

Ava blushed and turned to Johnny. "Was this during or after we broke up?"

Johnny just turned around to walk away. "Girls you're taking my room. I'll stay on the couch."

_commercial break_

A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N

Hey guys. I might be able to post another chapter tonight and maybe tomorrow. My worst exam is over! History- it was all written out so I couldn't rely on looking for the answers. But oh well I did it. Only one left to go and I'm off work until Friday so I'm all yours. But that's if I get reviews. Lol. I'll still post but I really want them. There's one section left for this episode but it will be short. Once I plan exactly what's going on in the next episode then I will be able to write it.


	6. 3x01: Bring Me to Life 5

So for this part of the episode, there will be a song playing and then watch each person is up to. (Since they've done this in some of the episodes- don't remember if it was every episode or not but yeah.) Oh and I didn't put any scenes where Bradin, Nikki and Derrick meet Kara and Bailey. Do you guys think I should or would prefer it? If so I can add a scene in. Just let me know.

A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N

SUMMERLAND

Guest staring: Lauren Graham as 'Gina'

Episode 3x01: Bring Me to Life

_back to the program_

_Song: Pete Townshend's Let My Love Open the Door_

**Playa Linda, California: Beach House Interior (Johnny's Bedroom)**

Kara and Bailey entered the room where they would be living for now. They both changed into their pajamas and each took a side of the bed.

**Playa Linda, California: Beach House Interior (Ava's Bedroom)**

Ava was getting ready for bed after telling Bradin, Nikki, and Derrick that Johnny's neices were going to be living with them. When she turned around, she saw Johnny waiting at her door. She smiled. "Were you just going to stand there this whole time?"

"Possibly. You just looked beautiful and I didn't want to interrupt you." Replied Johnny, as he entered the room and shut the door.

"What are you doing? We have another set of kids we have to worry about now." Asked Ava, fully knowing what Johnny was there for. She didn't mind but she wasn't sure if it set a good example for the teenagers they were supposed to be looking after.

Johnny waved it off, now holding Ava by the waist. "They're teenagers and besides, we're dating again. It's not like we've never gotten this far before."

Ava smiled and proceeded to kiss him, while Johnny laid her down on the bed.

_end credits_

A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N

So I told you it would be short. But you'll get the next episode soon, I promise. Tomorrow's my last exam but I rarely study and when I do it's not for long so I know I'll be writing some of it tonight. Review please.

Next on Summerland: The Mancini sister's look for jobs and there is a secret Bradin is hiding from his family. Cameron comes back to Playa Linda.


	7. 3x02: A New Day Begins 1

Okay so hopfully I haven't lost any readers from the last episode. Anyway this episode will feature a lot more of the cast so I hope you enjoy it.

Also I have changed the actresses that are portraying Kara and Bailey. I thought maybe I would use more known actresses. **Adrianne Palicki** will now be playing **Kara**. And **Rachael Taylor** will be playing **Bailey**. Rachael Taylor is an Australian actress so I will work that into the story. (Which might make it even better along certain lines I'm thinking of it going.) Taylor isn't as well known actress as others but she's getting there- Shutter and Transformers.

I'm also making beginning credits for this season so using different actresses helps me to get more pictures to put in there spot. I'll let you guys know as soon as I'm done with it.

A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N

SUMMERLAND

Guest staring: Jensen Ackles as 'Tyler'

Episode 3x02: A New Day Begins

**Playa Linda, California: Beach House Interior**

Kara and Bailey were sound asleep in their uncle's room. Rather their room until they were to move into Jay's room when he moved into his girlfriend's house. The sound of the alarm clock going off, however, woke both of them up. Kara just groaned, moving slightly, and went back to sleep. Bailey, on the other hand, turned off the alarm and took the covers off of her body and sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and quickly went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She then changed into her bathing suit, surfing shorts and her shirt. When she was done, she grabbed her surfboard and headed down to the beach.

**Playa Linda, California: Beach House Exterior**

Bradin hadn't stayed out most of the night on purpose. He was at the beach with Erika and the next thing he knew it was three o'clock in the morning. The one thing he did know, or at least hoped, was that everyone in the house was sleeping. When he turned the corner of the house so he was now in a straight path to the sliding doors, he saw Bailey standing there with a surfboard in her hands. "Hi." He wasn't sure what he should do. He only knew her for a week and he wasn't sure if she would tell on him or not.

Bailey smiled. "Sneaking in are we?" After a few moments of silence, she put her hands up. "Don't worry. Secret's safe with me. I've had those before. I'm just going to the beach. Hoping to catch some waves. I'll see you later though." With that, Bailey continued on her path, leaving Bradin by himself.

**Playa Linda, California: Beach House Interior**

Bradin was almost in his bedroom. Just two more steps and he was safe. But that thought was erased from his mind as he heard a door open behind him. "Are you just getting in Bradin?" The one person in the house he would have rather avoided was the one to catch him in the act. He turned around and saw his aunt Ava, waiting with her hands on her hips, for an answer.

_opening credits_

A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N

So there's the beginning. You know what to do: Review.

I'm working tomorrow 4-10 and I'm not sure about Saturday. I have to call an hour before I'm scheduled and see if they need me. If they do then I'm working 5-11. I'll always keep you posted whenever I'm supposed to be working so you know when to expect updates. NO MORE SCHOOL!!

This is kind of important to a possible storyline so if anyone can help please let me know. Around what city is Playa Linda surrounding?


	8. 3x02: A New Day Begins 2

Let me just say I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I've been sick and then I kinda put this on hold. Sorry.

Answers/Comments from your Reviews:

DaleSnail: I'm glad you like it.

kbg17223: Yep. Ava caught him. Now see whats going to happen. Lol.

jennlynn2007: I'm glad it's become one of your favorites. And I wish I got more reviews but I'm glad I'm getting as many as I am now. It's way better than nothing.

Cynthia1993: Hey. You should be getting back soon if I'm not mistaken. Hope you had a great time and sorry there's not as much as I would've hoped to have up by the time you got back. I expected to be in the middle of the third episode right now or very close to ending it. Thanks for letting me know.

A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N

SUMMERLAND

Guest staring: Jensen Ackles as 'Tyler'

Episode 3x02: A New Day Begins

back to the show...

**Playa Linda, California: The Beach House**

Ava was beyond upset. "Why are you just getting home?" She yelled. Although she didn't want to wake everyone up by yelling, she didn't see it as a time where she could talk calmly. Especially not when your nephew was getting home in the early hours of the next morning. It wasn't setting a good example for Nikki and Derrick.

Bradin couldn't believe his aunt was yelling at him. She didn't know whether or not he really got home just now. He could have just went to the bathroom. Unless, of course, she waited up for him. "Were you waiting up for me? Can't you trust me?"

"I did. I went to sleep around eleven thinking you would be home by twelve. Apparantly I can't anymore." She was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"What is all the yelling about? I'm trying to get some sleep." Commented Susannah. Obviously something was up when she saw Ava's face and Bradin's face. One was filled with anger and the other guilt.

"Bradin just got home." She said while looking Bradin in the eye.

Susannah just looked between the two of them, not wanting to get involved. She went to sit down at the small table that was holding some of their work. Along the way she passed Ava's room. "Is Johnny in there?"

Ava quickly turned around and shut her door. "Let's deal with our current issue. Focus Susannah." She said, not wanting everyone to know, especially the kids, to know her and Johnny had shared the night together.

Susannah smiled.

Bradin just wanted to get this over with and go to bed. "I'm sorry okay. I was with some of the guys and I lost track of time. It won't happen again. I promise."

Ava rubbed her eyes. "Go to bed but trust me Bradin, this isn't the end of the discussion. We'll talk about it in the morning." Ava turned around, opened her door slightly and squeezed into her room, making sure Susannah couldn't see into her room.

Bradin went into his and Derrick's room and fell asleep as he hit the pillow.

commerical break...

A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N/A/N

**I'm so sorry it's short. I had a little part of it written and I felt bad about waiting until I got another scene so I figure I would post this one to hold you over. Again I'm really sorry. Hope I didn't lose anyone due to my lack of posting.**

**And also I'm thinking about having a set days on when I'm going to post. If I post everyday pretty much for awhile that means a lot of writing and me getting bored of it. So if I span it out a bit, you can be sure I will be updating. That way I can give myself a break and start fresh. So try not to expect as much updates I have when I first started. I'm doing this for the best for the story.**


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note: Okay I know it's been months since I updated but there is a reason for it. When I started the fic I had an idea of where everything was going but then as I was trying to get everything settled for the right episode it just wouldn't work. I guess it's because I didn't exactly plan it. So I have decided to end this fic. But don't worry. I've been watching Summerland on tv and decided to try it again. This time actually work everything out- which I did during the commercials and certain plotlines (scenes) of my soap operas. Since I have every storyline planned out, all I have to do is decide in which 'episode' to put everything. Also make a description of each character for my reference and decide which actors/actresses I'm going to pick to portray them. I remember someone asking if I was going to do credits for the third season- and yes I am. I'm also not sure if I'm going to work on one part of an episode at a time, as in put it up as soon as I finish it or wait until I have some parts in advance so I can update at a regular interval. If you have an opinion, let me know. (Not as in you guys don't think, lol, but if you want your opinion to be known then go ahead) But anyway I'm sorry this one didn't work out, I love you guys for reviewing. I'm sure this next version will be better and it even contains some parts that I was planning on using for this version. I hope you all decide to come with me and review my next version. Maybe at the end of the next version I will tell you what I was going to have happen but didn't get to do. Although it's not much since I couldn't get much.

.olivia.


End file.
